


Brave Enough

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a question from Spike, Willow realises that being brave doesn't mean just facing the end of the world but her own fears too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Enough

Brave Enough 

The knock when it came startled Willow out of her thoughts. She frowned at her reflection one last time before opening the door. Willow was only half surprised to see Spike standing there. “Do we have a crisis?” 

“Not as far as I know.” 

She stood to the side to let him in, a pleased little smile tugged at the corners of his lips that she hadn’t uninvited him from the dorm room. It could very well be that she didn’t find him in the least bit terrifying now that he had the chip, but Spike liked to think it was something else; something that went deeper than that. 

The first thing Spike noticed was the pile of clothes on her bed and the shoes that littered the floor. “Goin’ somewhere, pet?” 

“There’s a party at Riley’s tonight.” 

A look of displeasure crossed his face. “You goin’ with someone?” 

“Buffy.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Frown lines creased her forehead. “You’ve been weird lately, what the following me around and stuff.” She nodded once at the startled look he gave her. “Yes, Spike, I know you’ve been following me but I don’t pretend to know why.” 

“Don’t you?” 

She was always there for him when he needed someone; she had comforted him over the chip and stopped him trying to off himself. There was a connection between them, it sizzled and sparked and took him over and Willow was aware of it Spike was certain. He saw it in her eyes sometimes; saw the flash of awareness and fear and curiosity. He saw the spark of desire and confusion and longing. She never said anything, never did anything about it; but it was still there.

“No,” Willow threw up her hands with exasperation. “What is it that you want, Spike?” 

He moved in close, his eyes boring into hers. He didn’t touch her but Willow felt him all over just the same. “I wanna make love to you. I wanna be inside you,” he touched her temples lightly. “In your head and know your thoughts. In your heart and be the only one there. I want you to look at me and see me. I want you to admit you feel what I feel and I want you to want me.” 

Willow let out a shaky breath. “You want a lot of things, Spike.” 

Brushing her cheek with his knuckles he smiled. “It’s nothin’ you can’t give me, if your brave enough. You brave enough, love?” 

There was something truly vulnerable about him in that moment that tugged at her heart strings. Somehow facing an apocalypse seemed so much easier than what Spike was suggesting. With the end of the world she could only die, but Spike would have the power to destroy her from the inside out. 

Her fingers grazed his lips, Willow couldn’t deny she had thought about those lips many times doing many things to her and she flushed. Hesitantly she took his face in her hands her thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. 

“Yes, Spike. I’m brave enough.”


End file.
